Evil Rainbows
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: (BEING REWRITTEN BECAUSE THIS VERSION IS CRAP)


**Chapter 1.- Somepony called Evil.**

* * *

It was a rather calm day in Equestria, and like usual, Rainbow Dash was fulfilling her duty of keeping the sky clear.  
However, there wasn't much to do, as it was a rather perfect day, there were very few clouds around, and to be honest, Rainbow was just flying around because she wanted to do something. She made a few tricks here and there from time to time just so flying wouldn't become tedious.  
\- Well, if isn't this a calm day. - Rainbow sighed. - Well, at least is a good day to be flying.  
Rainbow Dash smiled and kept flying, then she made a few swirls in the air and sped up quite a bit, going straight to a waterfall, touching the water with her hoof.  
The pegasus made a backflip as she smiled and headed back to Ponyville.  
However, a very fast blur interrupted her flight and almost made her fall as it passed right in front of her. The blur made a few tricks and turns, then it headed to the ground and Rainbow saw that the blur was a black male pegasus with grey spiky mane and a grey tail, his cutie mark was a black star interwined with a red star that was upside down, inside a grey circle with a white background.  
The blue pegasus frowned and flew rapidly towards the stallion to nag him and tell him to look where he was flying.  
Once she landed, she heard the male pegasus chuckling, which made her even angrier.  
\- Hey, you! - Rainbow snapped.  
The black pegasus turned and tilted his head a bit, then he walked up to her and asked:  
\- Is there something wrong?  
\- Yes! You almost knocked me down from the sky! Look where you're flying, you could hurt somepony, someday! - The blue pegasus snapped as she poked him with her hoof.  
\- Ok, sorry, I didn't see you, I never meant to knock you down, it's just that being the fastest pony of all Equestria doesn't help you have a clear sight, especially not when there are mares, like yourself, that get camouflaged in the sky thanks to the color of their fur.  
\- Ok, two things: 1.- My mane and tail are very different from the color of the sky. And 2.- Pfft, you? The fastest pony of all Equestria? I admire your self esteem, pal, but you're far from being the fastest pony around...  
\- Oh yeah? And who's faster than me? - The stallion asked with a smirk. - You? That Rainbow Dash mare, maybe?  
\- It's funny that you mention it, because just so happens that my name is Rainbow Dash. - Rainbow replied with a smirk. - And I don't think, pal, I am faster than you.  
\- Oh, please! Your speed is good, but it's no match for mine, Dashie.  
\- Don't call me Dashie, you arrogant stallion!  
\- The name's Swift Evil, you can call me Evil for short.  
\- Swift Evil?  
\- Any problems with my name?  
\- Not reall, I'm just wondering why would you call yourself Swift Evil?  
\- I don't call myself that, that's my real name. And though my name suggests it, I'm not a bad guy.  
\- No, but you're quite arrogant and overconfident. - Rainbow Dash giggled with a smirk.  
\- So says the epitome of overconfidence and arrogance. - Evil smirked back.  
\- I'm neither arrogant nor overconfident!  
\- You might have been the element of Loyalty, you might be the best of the Wonderbolt Academy, the first Pegasus in making a Sonic Rainboom and you might be friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you gotta admit you are, I'm actually starting to think that we're more alike than we would like to admit.  
\- We have nothing in common.  
\- I'd differ, we're both headstrong, arrogant, overconfident, we both are pegasi and we both think the other is slower than the other.  
Rainbow Dash stayed silent and analyzed the black pegasus' words, she had to admit that he had a point.  
\- Ok, you got quite some good points, but I'm still faster, Swifty.  
\- Don't call me, Swifty, Dashie!  
\- Stop calling me Dashie!  
\- Make me.  
Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth as Evil smirked. Then the stallion turned, took a few steps and turned again to see the mare again.  
\- What about a race, Dash? - Evil asked.  
\- You think you can keep up with me? - Dash asked as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
\- I don't think I can... Thinking is doubting, because I know that I will outrun you. - The black pegasus said and smirked back. - So, what do you say?  
\- Bring it on, when and where?  
\- Next sunday, right here, I'll design the most challenging race ever been and I'll show you what I have this friday so you can add your own ideas, deal? - The male asked and offered Rainbow his right hoof.  
Rainbow Dash thought for a second, this was quite a good chance to show him what true speed was, and also to remark that she was the fastest pony of all Equestria.  
\- You got yourself a challenge. - Rainbow Dash said.  
\- Excellent, finally a challenger. - Evil said.  
\- Just please don't go back to your home crying for your mama when you lose.  
\- That's not happening, Dashie, I'm not gonna lose.  
\- We'll see, hope you really make a good race, don't disappoint me.  
\- Never, Dashie, I'd never break my word.  
\- You're getting on my nerves, you know?  
\- That's what I do. - Evil smirked.  
Swift Evil opened his wings and lifted off, leaving a black and grey trail behind him. Once Evil had left, Rainbow sighed and walked away, lifting off just a few paces later, heading for Ponyville.  
She needed some advice about the little challenge that she had just accepted, and also to keep herself calm and not beat the stuffing out of the smug stallion that had apparently popped out of nowhere, the next tiwme they met.


End file.
